Resident Evil: Expiration Soiree
by shadowno
Summary: Chris Redfield is trapped in the RCPD station Halloween night when Zombie attack the station. Now he fights for Survival, but can he survive and escape the station? My yearly Halloween one shot. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Resident Evil

Expiration Soiree

The music was blasting, the police were dancing, and Chris Redfield stood at the second floor walkway, looking down into the lobby of the Raccoon City Police Department. It was the yearly Halloween party. There was one officer, and one S.T.A.R.S. agent on duty, and unfortunately, Chris got cheated out of his patrol. Now he was stuck at the station, forced to attend the party. He watched as the cops danced, and chatted, all obviously drunk. The phone rang again, the fourth time in about twenty minutes, but annoyingly no one answered it. No one seemed to be that concerned, caring only that it was their time to party. Chris decided to go downstairs, figuring if the phone rang again, he'd be able to answer it. He left the balcony, and began his way downstairs when he heard the crash come from the main lobby. He rolled his eyes, someone had obviously stumbled drunkenly and fell. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he heard a gunshot. He ran to the door, and as he reached it, he began hearing the sounds of panic. Bursting through the door, he watched stunned as the cops backed away from a huge crowd of civilians, shooting into the crowd.

"What the hell is going on?" Chris asked himself. One of the Civilians saw him and started towards. Thinking quickly, Chris ducked back into the hallway, shutting the door. The civilian slammed against the door, ,beating his fists against it, moaning. Barricading the door, Chris started upstairs, bumping into the captain of S.T.A.R.S. Albert Wesker.

"Captain, it's crazy. There are Civilians attacking the station." Chris told him.

Wesker started to reply, but the door behind Chris burst open, civilians began to pour into the hallway. It was only now that Chris noticed the wounds that were on them. Someone had bullet wounds, others had visible marks, as if bitten by some animal.

"Come!" Wesker said, running up the stairs, Chris on his heels. At the top of the stairs, Wesker turned, and pulled his gun, and fired into the crowd as they attempted to chase them. Chris turned, and he too drew his pistol and fired into the crowd. Still, they wouldn't go down, wouldn't stop. Finally, Wesker shot one in the head and watched as it went down easily.

"Aim for the heads." Wesker told Chris.

The two stood at the top of the stairs, shooting into the crowd. They killed countless of their attackers, but eventually had to start falling back.

"There's two many of them!" Chris yelled as he and Wesker were slowly being pushed back.

"We need to find a better position." Wesker said.

"We also need to find the others." Chris said.

"If they're even still alive... You go, I'll hold them off."

Chris nodded, and took off running down the hall. As he reached the door, he heard a frustrated growl. He turned back to see Wesker being over taken by the attackers. His gun empty, he dropped his arm, and spun, kicking one of the assailants and knocking back the crowd. Still it was no use, they were cornering him.

"Albert!" Chris called out to him.

Wesker looked over at him. "Go!" He yelled. He turned his back to his attackers, and ran at the window. The crowd shambled after him, following him to the window. Upon reaching the window, Wesker dove through it. Chris, knowing there was nothing more he could do, went through the door to the upper balcony. Wedging a chair against the doorknob, he made sure the door was barricaded before turning around. Down in the lobby, many officers had been over taken. They were even visible as the crowds swarmed over them.

"Chris!" A voice cried out. Looking in the direction it came from, Chris saw Jill Valentine fighting the crowd as it drew near. Looking around for some way to help, he spotted her salvation. Running over to the emergency latter, he activated it, lowering it to the lobby.

"Come on!" He called down. Watching as Jill quickly jumped on the ladder and began to climb. Pulling his pistol back out, he began to shoot the crowd as it moved to chase her. She was almost to the top when the ladder began to shake. They had over come the ladder, and were attempting to knock Jill off of it. She continued to climb when finally, the metals snapped. Horrified, Jill began to fall into the swarm below her.

"No!" Chris yelled. His hand shot down, and he managed to grab her wrist. Pulling with all his might, he pulled her to the relative safety of the balcony.

"They're not human." she said, breathing heavily.

"I know." Chris said, thinking back to how much they took from he and Wesker in the stairway.

"Have you seen anyone else?" Jill asked him, climbing to her feet.

"Just Albert, but I don't think he made it."

Jill stared at him in disbelief.  
"come on, we have to find our way out of here. Let's head to the locker room. If nothing else, we can stock up." Chris said. "we've gotta stick together."

"right." Jill said. The two made there way through the second floor precinct, which luckily managed to remain devoid of the creatures. They finally reached the locker room, and entered inside. They found it deserted. Sitting down on the bench, Chris looked around.

"now what?" Jill asked him, walking over to her locker.

"Well the helicopters are still on the roof, we could use them to escape." Chris said.

"Yeah, except we need a pilot." Jill said, walking over to another locker, and starting to pick the lock.

"True, but hey, maybe Edward or Kevin survived the attack. We'll just have to find them."

"yeah, I hope so." She said, opening the locker. "thank you Barry!" She said, pulling out an assortment of firearms. She handed Chris a shotgun, and took an Uzi for herself. Chris stared straight past her into the locker.

"is that even legal?" he said, staring at the most obvious weapon the locker.

"Chris, I hardly think a rocket launcher will be much help in a small building like this." Jill said, shutting the locker. "Let's just find us a pilot and get out of here."

A sneeze came from a nearby locker, causing both Chris and Jill to aim there new weapons at the locker in question.  
"Don't shoot! It's just me, Brad!" Brad Vickers said, emerging from the locker.

Jill and Chris looked at each other. "Looks like we've got out pilot."

The three of them burst out the locker room, finding themselves confronted with a whole horde of zombies. Literally blasting through them, Jill and Chris drug Brad behind them. Making there way through the building, the finally managed to get to the roof. Upon reaching it, they sent Brad onwards to get the chopper ready. They stayed at the door, killing the zombies as they came. The chopper was beginning to rev up behind them, and they found relief in they were so close to escaping. Suddenly, a roar from down the stairs. They both turned, and watched as a monstrous creature emerged from the stairway. It had mutations all over, including an enlarged arm with huge claws. It swiped at the two S.T.A.R.S. agents, who jumped back.

"Get to the copter!" Chris told Jill who ran for it. Chris followed her closely, and they made it to the helicopter pad just as Brad lifted off, and leaving them stranded.

"Brad! You son of a bitch! Get back here!" Chris yelled as he watched the helicopter fly away. The loud roar behind them helped reality to sink in. They turned to see the giant monster approaching them. Both loading their guns, they opened fire on it. The shotgun tearing chunks of flesh off of it while the Uzi tore huge gashes in it. Finally, they were out of ammo, but the creature kept coming.

"What now?" Chris asked Jill. Both were worried.

Suddenly, the air was split by a loud shriek, and the creature exploded. Through the smoke left from the explosion, Chris and Jill could barely make out...

"Albert!" Chris called, watching as Albert Wesker walked over to them, dropping the Rocket Launcher. Chris turned to Jill. "I really don't think a Rocket Launcher is going to help." He mocked her, before getting punched in the eye.

"Let's get out of here." Wesker said, walking over to the remaining Heli and getting in. Chris and Jill followed suit. They lifted off, and flew away from the RCPD station. As they flew over the city, they could see huge crowds and fires everywhere. Huge towers of smoke drifted into the air before dispersing. Jill and Chris watched the city below, mesmerized by the chaos of it, as Wesker flew them to safety.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Helicopter continued to fly over the city, the chaos below evident. In the sunrise, it was revealed the thousands of figures wandering the streets, the fires spitting massive clouds of smoke into the air. It left Chris wondering "what do they do now?" He looked over at Jill, who was looking out of the window, down at the ruined city. The sudden beeping from the control panel got their attention.

"What's going on?" Chris asked, moving closer to the front of the chopper.

"Strap yourself in!" Wesker yelled. "They're going to shoot us down!"  
"What!" Jill cried out.

"Who's going to shoot us down?" Chris asked, his voice full of panic.

Wesker looked over his shoulder, under his glasses, his eyes accused Chris of being the single dumbest being in existence. The explosion shook the chopper, and it began to spin. The tail had been hit, causing the Helicopter to spiral out of control. Chris was thrown by the force, slamming against the door, which began to give way.

"Chris!" Jill yelled, reaching for him.

Wesker was out of his seat in a flash. His balance was amazing as he moved across the floor of the plummeting chopper, and grabbed Chris just as the door slid open. The force tore Chris out of the chopper, dragging Wesker along with him.

"Chris! Albert!" Jill screamed. It was only a few seconds later that the Helicopter hit the ground hard.

==##==

It was dark, and Chris could hear his heart beating in his ears. Shaking his head to get rid of the grogginess, it wasn't long before he realized he could breath. Opening his eyes, he found himself submerged in water. Resisting the urge to panic, he began swimming upwards.

Breaking through the Surface of the lake, he was shocked to find himself in the center of Raccoon Park. He swam over to the edge of the lake, and pulled himself up onto the concrete walkway and over the railing. Letting himself collapse on the cold concrete, he was so wet he could feel the water dripping off of him. Finally, he willed himself to his feet, and looked around. He looked towards the exit. In order to get there, he'd have to take out a few of the zombies. He looked around for an alternative, finding himself looking at the graveyard.

"Fuck that." He said, drawing his gun and starting towards the zombies. As he drew near the first one, he aimed and pulled the trigger, resulting in a click. The zombie looked at him, and started to shamble towards him. Again, Chris pulled the Trigger, and still nothing happened. He quickly checked the safety and found that it was indeed off. Pulling the trigger again, and still nothing. Starting to panic now, he pulled back the slide on his pistol, and watched as water and a small goldfish drained out.

"Shit!" Chris yelled, throwing the ruined gun down. The nearest zombie was almost upon him now. Seeing no other alternative, Chris cocked his arm back, and threw a wild haymaker at it. The force of the blow actually tore open the zombies neck, causing it's head to fall over and hang barely on my a small scrap of decaying skin for a moment before falling completely off. The zombie dropped, but more were still coming. Chris got ready as more came, but gun shots suddenly filled the air. Behind the Zombies, Chris could see a member of the RCPD shooting them and clearing a path.

"Come on!" The cop said, climbing back into his squad car. Chris quickly ran towards the street, charging through the locked gate with a shoulder ram, and climbed into the open passenger door. As soon as he was in, the cop hit the gas, and the car sped away.

"Kevin Ryman, RCPD." The cop said, taking his hand off the steering wheel and offering it to Chris.

"Chris Redfield, S.T.A.R.S." Chris answered, shaking it.

"Ah, good,. I was hoping you'd have combat experience. Do you know anything about the outbreak?" Keven asked him.

"No, I was at the Halloween party when the station was attacked. As far as I know, only me and three others escaped. Three of us in one chopper, and another in a separate one. Our heli was shot down, and we got separated."

"Tough shit. Well, I don't really have a plan, but you can stick with me. We have to get out of the city some how."

"I agree, but first I have to find my partners." Chris said.

"Well, how do you know they're still alive."

"Well, one of them is Albert Wesker."

Kevin slammed the breaks, and quickly turned his head, staring at Chris wide eyed. "the Albert Wesker."

"Um... zombies" Chris said, nervously motioning to the crowd that had began to gather around the car.  
"the amazingly awesome, god of S.T.A.R.S. Albert Wesker?"

"Um, can we get moving. We're getting surrounded."

"The most amazing special forces agent to ever walk the..." Kevin was cut off as a zombie broke through his window, and grabbed him, pulling him out.

"Kev... awe fuck it!" Chris said, not putting to much fight up as the obviously moronic cop was pulled from the car kicking and screaming. "Sure could use a gun though."

At that exact moment, Kevin's gun flew into the window, his hand attached to it still. "Well, hell, god does have a sense of humor." Chris said, picking up the gun. Looking around the car, he found himself completely surrounded. Seeing nothing else to do, he quickly slid over into the driver seat, and floored the gas. It was a little bumpy, but after awhile, he found himself in the free and clear.

"Now to find Jill and Albert." He said to himself, as he sped down the road.


End file.
